Those Nights at Freddy's
by WindWakerFan
Summary: Mike befriended the animatronics long ago, and now he gets a new adventure with them every single night, or day if there's a chance.


It's just another normal day in the restaurant Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.

In his office, a man with blue eyes and short black hair with a and a green shirt and jeans is sitting on a chair in front of a desk, raucously laughing at a picture he has on his hand. The door opens obstreperously as a girl with short, brown hair and bright blue eyes dressed in an orange shirt with long sleeves and a flower patron with black pants and a black carpet on her hand enters. The man in the office, actually the owner of the pizzeria, Franklin, immediately ceases his laughter and leaves the sheet on the desk, pretending to act in a much more confident way than he was before.

"He is right outside." Anna, the girl that just entered, informs.

"Yes, good. Let's… have a little talk with him."

Anna smiles and turns to the door.

"Mike, get in here. Right now." she tells the guy outside, snapping her fingers. A man with brown eyes and hair and a security guard outfit slowly enters the room, with a worried expression. Someone might get in trouble. He stops at the door.

"Have a seat." Franklin tells him, pointing at one of the chairs. Mike looks for one second at Anna, who closes the door, then walks towards the black chair. "So…" Franklin starts as Anna walks to his side. "I understand you put some flyers up all over the restaurant?"

Mike hesitates before replying. "Yes… I did." he says with a couple of slight nods.

"Punk!" Anna suddenly shouts.

"Anna!" Franklin yells in annoyance. Anna's sudden dark expression turns into an apparently faked smile.

"I'm calm."

"Mike, this flyer," Franklin continues, picking up the paper he was laughing at before. Instead of continuing, though, the boss takes a look at the picture and starts laughing again. Mike raises both eyebrows and manages a little smile. Anna slowly turns her gaze towards Franklin. "It's a…" Franklin tries to continue, but he's not able to contain his laughter. "It's a…"

"It's not funny!" Anna yells annoyed. She turns to Mike. "Why would you photodoc my face onto the body of a rhinoceros?"

The guard looks at the pissed girl in confusion. "Well I-"

"Rhinoceros?" Franklin interrupts, foxed, making Anna turn at him again. "Oh, no, no, he made you a hippopotamus."

"No, no. She's a rhinoceros. A hippo has fatter thighs and a wider snout." Mike corrects.

"But the rhinos are the fat guys." Franklin insists.

"No, the picture together-"

Both start talking at the same time in a non-intelligible way.

"But why does it matter?!" Anna shouts, moving her hand up and down exasperatedly. Franklin slightly nods with the recognition that's not necessary to know which animal is in the photo.

"Well, I'm sure we can come up with a suitable punishment for this." The boss says calmly.

"Fine." Anna replies, walking around Mike with a slightly noticeable grin. She takes a breath. "You know, I am in charge of the talent show this year."

"Yeah, and you're holding auditions on Saturday." Mike points out.

"No." Anna replies with satisfaction. "_You _are."

"Huh?!" the guard yells nervously.

"I'll be enjoying my Saturday while you videotape the auditions for me." Anna tells the now nervous Mike, opening her carpet and picking up a list.

"No!" Mike yells, standing up and grabbing the list. "I'm going to see Cuddlefish play live at the Hawthorne this Saturday!"

"Not anymore." Anna teases.

"Oh come on!" Mike protests.

"Is what you get for turning me into a hippopotamus."

"Rhinoceros…"

"Get out!" the girl yells with eyes open wide, pointing at the door.

"Right…" Mike says, walking towards the door and exiting.

* * *

><p>In a part of the restaurant known as the Pirate Cove, an animatronic fox, named Foxy, is having a discussion with a friend of Mike. Foxy is a dull red in color and many parts of his body lacking fur, mostly his legs and his chest. He also has a hook replacing what would be his right paw and a black eye patch that can be lifted up on his right eye.<p>

"Say you're sorry." Foxy says, his voice sounding strange as he doesn't talk like a human being, but instead talks like a voice synthesizer would.

"I'm sorry!" the friend, Rob, replies in an almost desperate tone.

"And what are you sorry _for_?" the fox insists.

"For saying you're aggressive." Rob answers with eyes open wide.

Mike enters the Pirate Cove and notices the mess, to which he reacts by stopping abruptly and rolling his eyes.

"What am I again?"

"Pretty, and sweet!" Rob replies with his voice almost trembling.

"Thank you!" Foxy yells menacingly. "Now the next-"

He gasps. Mike grabs him by the fur on his back and drags him away from Rob.

"Fur, fur, fur!" Foxy protests.

Mike lets him go in a slightly abrupt way.

"_Hi."_ he says angrily.

"Did ya get in trouble?"

"Course' I got in trouble! Certain people tend to get upset when you put their heads in the bodies of big fat animals!" he yells, making Foxy narrow his eyes. "I- I can't believe I let you talk me into taking the blame for you!"

"You _had _to! I've already been punished once this month! If I'd gotten busted again there would've been worse consequences, ya know?" Foxy argues.

"Well here's an idea." Mike says calmly.

"What?" Foxy replies anxiously.

"Stop doing bad things!" the guard yells, walking away from the fox.

"Okay…" the fox says between electronic giggles, following Mike. "Chill-ax."

"I will not chill-ax!" Mike says, almost whispering. Foxy raises his eyebrows. "And get excited, because thanks to you I get to spend my entire Saturday here, videotaping auditions for the whole day, so I won't be able to spend time with you anymore."

"No way, gross!" Foxy protests, rolling his head in annoyance.

"Sorry, that's my punishment, so now it's _your _punishment too."

"Alright… Whatever…"

Foxy crosses his arms.

"You know… anybody but me would punch you right in the head."

"Which is why you are my best friend!" the fox says with a smile in a realizing tone.

"Good to know. Now why are you mine?" Mike teases before narrowing his eyes and walking away in annoyance.

Foxy follows him with arms extended. "Because I'm a lovable animal!" he says, pushing Rob away with his good hand as he passes by, making him hit the wall.

* * *

><p>After a day outside, Mike is on his way towards the restaurant, as it's nighttime. He's normally supposed to come at 11:50 PM at least, but today he came at 1:00 AM as he has gained the robots' trust a certain long time ago, so he has no reason to be early at work now. He has a water bottle in one hand and a key in the other. While trying to pick up the key that opens the main door, the bottle drops. The door in front of him opens and one of the robots exits, running towards the bottle. That's Bonnie, a large purple bunny with shiny violet eyes and a red ribbon attached on his neck. His left ear is lifted up while the right one has the tip curved forward. He picks the bottle up and extends his hand towards the guard with a 'smile'.<p>

"You dropped this!" he yells.

Mike smiles and grabs the bottle.

"Oh, thanks, but you really-"

"I was gonna go with you but I didn't find you. Hi!" Bonnie yells again, waving his hand.

"Bonnie, were you just looking out the crystal of the door from the show stage waiting for me to come?" Mike asks calmly.

"No!" Bonnie replies nervously.

"Bonnie…"

"Yes…" the bunny replies, kind of ashamed. Mike giggles.

"I thought we talked about this."

"We did?"

"Oh, God." Mike says with a smile as he turns to the now open door with Bonnie following him.

"I'm here!" Mike calls.

"Hello!" a childish voice replies. "Up here!" the voice yells from the ceiling. Mike looks in confusion at it and sees Freddy, another one of the animatronic animals. He's a brown bear, a brown similar to Mike's hair. He has big blue eyes and circular ears. He also has a black bowtie attached on his neck, along with a black cap.

"Just fiddling with… the ceiling."

"You know…" Mike starts, smiling. "For most people, if they'd came to a place they know by heart and found a 20 year old living animatronic bear dangling upside down from the ceiling fiddling with whatever is there, it'd be weird"

"You're saying I'm abnormal" Freddy says in a rather fascinated voice that sounds pretty much like Foxy's, just softer.

"Do I need to say it?" Mike says with a giggle. "Come down from there before you hurt yourself!"

"No worries! I got my leg wrapped around this pipe- Whoa!"

The pipe that held Freddy breaks in half and he falls to the floor, making an echoing metallic noise.

"The pipe did what?" Mike says sarcastically.

"Please help me stand up…"

Mike grabs Freddy's hand and helps him stand up.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah- no" the bear says, placing his arm on his left shoulder. "I think I dislocated my shoulder again… One sec."

Freddy holds his shoulder and throws himself to his left side, with Mike and Bonnie looking at his every move without doing anything more. Freddy stands up like it was nothing.

"Yep, that fixed it!" he says happily.

"Good. So listen, I need a favor."

"Shoot."

"I have to tape a bunch of auditions this Saturday."

"Fun." Freddy says, kind of disinterested.

"Yeah, not really. Anyways, would you let me borrow that hidden camera?"

"I would."

"Great." Mike says with a smile.

"Though I can't…"

"Why not?" the guard asks with curiosity.

Freddy walks towards the zone where the camera is, giggling. He grabs the camera.

"We made it into a squirrel…"

Mike raises his eyebrow while Bonnie giggles.

* * *

><p>Mike enters the Pirate Cove with his phone. He opens the door.<p>

"I told you the front door would be locked. You got to go around the blue doors in the back of the-"

It's then when Mike sees a camera, lights, a computer, lots of cables and many more technical things.

"_Oh my God._" the guard says, astonished.

In the middle of all the stuff is Bonnie, with a 'smile' on his face. "Morning Mike." he says, extending his arms to point at the things all around him.

"See you later." Mike says to Rob, leaving the phone in a table. "Bonnie!" he says bewildered.

"What do you think of my equipment?"

"I just asked to borrow your video camera. What is all this?"

"Well, _that's _a 3-chip high-def camcorder with a hyper-cardioid condenser microphone. Mounted on a on a carbon fibre tripod with a low-drag fluid head and-" Bonnie stops when he notices Mike is looking weirdly at him, frowning.

The door opens. It's the last of the animatronics, Chica, and the only female of the group as well. She's a bright yellow chicken with an orange beak that wears a kinda ridiculous bib hanging from her neck that reads 'Let's eat!' all in caps.

"Hey, you invited the doof!" she teases.

"Chica!" Mike yells in annoyance.

"Oh man!" Bonnie protests. "I didn't know _that _was gonna be here." he says, pointing at the chicken.

"She." Chica corrects. "I'm a she, Bonnie, as in _girl."_

Bonnie looks away. "…barely."

"Uuuuhhh!" the chicken scoffs.

"Just keep your… wings off my AV equipment!" the bunny yells in annoyance and a slight tone of concern.

"You mean I can't play with the white balance on your super-dee-duper-dee camcorder?" Chica mocks.

"Oh! Sure! Everyone jokes about the white balance till the skin tones go magenta!"

Chica walks closer to Bonnie.

"Mike will never like you as a friend."

Mike rolls his eyes and Bonnie hits the table next to him with his hand in anger.

"That's it!" he yells. "I'm taking my stuff and I'm going back to… wherever!"

"Please stay." Mike says calmly without meaning it.

"Okay." Bonnie replies with a smile.

Chica looks in annoyance at the guard, who simply smiles.

* * *

><p>The equipment is ready and the gang is ready to record the auditions. Mike is sitting on the desk and the two animatronics record everything, but hiding of course.<p>

"Okay, your ready to audition?" Mike asks to the boy in the stage.

"Yeah. I will be performing a scene from a French play, called:" the boy says cheerily. He then says a sentence in French.

"O… kay…" Mike says in confusion. "I don't know what that means, but knock me out."

The boy starts his act. "But, but, where, did she go?" he yells. Then he changes the tone of his voice. "I don't know!" "But when will she be back?" "I don't know!" "Well where can I find her?" "I tell you, I do not know!"

The boy finishes his act with a smile. Mike just gives a blank stare, then he fakes a smile.

"Okay, nice job!"

The boy leaves the stage as cheery as he was at the beginning. Mike stops his faked opinion and turns to Bonnie and Chica.

"What did you think?" he asks.

"I don't know!" Bonnie says, imitating the poor but funny actuation.

"You don't know?" Chica teases back.

"I tell you I do not know!"

"But you _must _know!"

"How can I know when I do not know?"

"I don't know!"

* * *

><p>A girl plays deeply, boringly and kind of wrong the bass. Mike stares with eyes open wide as he slowly turns to the hidden animatronics, who fell asleep.<p>

* * *

><p>Mike stares blankly and frowning at a girl dancing a chill-giving track. From their hide-place, Chica puts her hand on Bonnie's shoulder in fear.<p>

* * *

><p>"I will play the trumpet." a girl says.<p>

"…great." Mike says disinterested.

"While hopping on this Pogo Stick." the girl adds, picking up a yellow Pogo Stick.

Mike looks at her expectantly. The girl steps up the stick and starts hoping, without hands. She starts playing the trumpet as best as she can, which is pretty good actually.

Mike claps at her.

"That's what I'm talking about!" he yells happily. "You go, girl! Pogo-tastic!"

* * *

><p>A fat kid is telling a joke. "So the doc says: 'Why'd you wait so long to bring her in?' So I say: 'I liked the eggs!'" the boy starts laughing maniacally. Mike lets out fake laughs while the kid walks away. When he's out of the stage, Mike stops the fake laughter and turns at Bonnie and Chica.<p>

"Not that funny." Chica says.

"No, no, no, not at all…" Bonnie adds. "But forget that." he says, walking out of the part of the zone where he was hiding. "Can we please discuss that boy's hair and glasses, he looks like Anna!"

"Yeah, except he doesn't have Anna's crazy pointy boobs." Chica points out, giggling.

Meanwhile, Mike has started to record them with the camera.

"I know! What is up with her?" Bonnie says between giggles. "It's like she stuffs waffle cones in her bra."

"Totally! I mean, she could poke an eye out with those things!" Chica says, bursting in a robotic laugher.

"Okay, okay, we better keep going." The bunny concludes, stopping his laughter. "We've still got eleven more kids to see."

"No!" the chicken protests. "Eleven?"

"Calm down, they can't get worse."

* * *

><p>A boy starts idiotically beat-boxing.<p>

"…and I was wrong…" Bonnie mutters to himself.

* * *

><p>Back at the show stage, Bonnie and Chica are totally asleep and Mike is meanwhile in his office. Bonnie is the first one to wake up. "Chica?"<p>

He looks at his friend. No response. "Chica! Wake up!" he repeats, waking her up. Chica lets out a robotic yawn.

"What time is it?" she asks.

"Late. When do you have to get back to your spot?"

"I don't. I told Mike I was going to spend more time awake."

"Freddy didn't give you permission to do that." Bonnie says, standing up.

"Well he should 'cause I'm not returning. What you doing?"

Bonnie sits in front of a screen.

"Checking to make sure Mike put the auditions online. He told Anna we'd upload them tonight so he could watch them in the morning."

"I kinda hate Anna." Chica points out, stretching her arms. "Remember when she called me a demon?"

"NO!" Bonnie shouts desperately.

"Oh, yeah, it was then when I raged towards her-"

"Shut up and come look at this!"

"What?" Chica says, walking towards Bonnie. "Mike didn't upload the auditions?"

"No, he uploaded _us_!"

"_What?"_

"Look!" Bonnie says. The screen shows the record of the two animatronics talking about Anna's 'crazy pointy' boobs.

"That's you and me!" Chica points out.

"Sure is!"

"He wasn't supposed to film us! We were being all goofy and acting like idiots!"

"Oh my God, we made fun of Anna and her crazy pointy things!" Bonnie yells. Chica's jaw drops open.

"Whoa-ho-ho, if she sees that-"

"_Anyone _can see that, it's online!"

"Okay, okay, chill-ax. Look, see the view count? Only twenty seven people have clicked on it."

"Oh… Fine, good." Bonnie says, now calmed down. He looks at the view count and narrows his eyes.

"Chica…"

"Yeah?"

"_They're twenty seven thousand!" _Bonnie yells, the loudest scream he ever made. The scream is so loud Chica's eyes open wide, and falls off the chair to the ground.


End file.
